


Этого будет достаточно

by hirasava



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Возможно, он никогда и не знал Билла Хейдона. Может быть, они были не так уж неразлучны.





	Этого будет достаточно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it will have been enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344240) by [albion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albion/pseuds/albion). 



На улице свежо, ветрено и пасмурно, под ногами темнеют листья. Наверное, это символично — конец поры и начало суровой одинокой зимы.

Он видит его и медленно останавливается, отмечая, что даже в таком костюме и галстуке, лишенный статуса, тот по-прежнему заставляет мир вращаться вокруг себя. Как и прежде. Всегда в центре внимания. Билл Хейдон.

Он поднимает винтовку и целится, хотя разум велит ему остановиться.

Билл ловит его взгляд, и вдруг оживают воспоминания о той вечеринке на Рождество, много лет назад. Тогда Билл улыбнулся ему.

Сейчас он не улыбается. Его взгляд напряжен, как и прежде, но раньше он всегда мог разглядеть в этих глазах счастье, прочитать выражение его лица лучше, чем кого-либо другого в Цирке.

Глаза выдают его, и Джим видит, какие мысли мечутся у него в голове.

Ни один из них не выказывает сожалений, впрочем, возможно, он никогда и не знал Билла Хейдона. Вероятно, ничто в его жизни не было настоящим, таким, каким ему бы хотелось в этом мире шпионажа, предательства и суровой, холодной войны. 

Может быть, они были не так уж неразлучны.

 _"Ты не сделаешь этого",_ — говорит ему этот взгляд. — _"Я знаю тебя, Джим, ты не сможешь потом с этим жить..."_

Его разум бьет набат: 

_"Джим, не делай этого, не..."_

Билл Хейдон падает на землю, и Джим Придо в последний раз оставляет его.

Он позволяет упасть всего одной-единственной слезе.

Одной слезы достаточно.


End file.
